Having Not Met Them
by Halfsan
Summary: -Oneshot- The Chosen Four need help fighting Giygas. And you're more than willing to help. Major EarthBound/MOTHER2 endgame spoilers.


**This is just a novelization of the final battle with Giygas.. a bit of an insert-you type of thing, but it kinda reflects on how I felt when beating the game. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Paula clasped her robotic hands together and gathered her thoughts. Her brain skimmed through her memories, trying to think of someone she may have forgotten to call upon. Praying to friends and family seemed to be inflicting damage on the universal cosmic destroyer, and she felt that it was the only way to see his defeat; however, Paula was running out of aid. She had no one else to call out to.

But she had to try.

Mentally biting at her lip, she sent out a telepathic message at random, hoping someone would hear it.

"I can't think of anyone else," she said aloud to her friends. Mentally, she added, "can anyone hear me? Please give us strength! If it is possible!"

Her prayer was interrupted by the sign of Jeff taking a fatal dose of PSI Flash, causing him to fall before her feet. Paula felt herself tremble as she began to grow desperate.

'_Stay focused, Paula..'_

"Please.. someone.. help us.."

…

Paula's call..

Was absorbed..

By the darkness..

…

You gaped in terror as those words slowly scrolled across the black screen. The battle sequence resumed. Ness's HP was still scrolling down from a turn before. Paula's HP was below 150. Jeff had fainted. Poo's HP was somewhere around 400, considerably better than the rest of the party. You set Ness to use PSI Lifeup on everyone, and when Paula's turn came about, you weren't sure if you should have her pray or not.

She said so herself, there was no one else to pray to. That last time didn't work out, so why would the next time be any different. You decided you needed to make your move quick, Ness's HP wouldn't last much longer. Praying had gotten you out of dangerous situations before, so maybe this time it would work. You set Poo to perform PSI Healing on Jeff, but you only had enough PP to use the gamma level.

Poo went first, and miraculously, it worked, reviving Jeff, but giving him considerably low HP. Ness went next, giving everyone a healthy dose of 400 HP. Then Paula went last.

"Paula prayed from the bottom of her heart!"

"Someone, can you hear me?" Paula called out. "Please, give us strength!"

The screen faded to black. You felt yourself gripping your SNES controller in a vice grip. The music during this part was fear-inducing to the point where your hands were shaking. You swept the back of your hand against your brow, waiting for Paula's prayer to be denied a second time.

Then the white text scrolled on the screen. "Paula and her friend's call touched the heart of.." ..wait, what? Most of it was dotted out, but there were a few letters visible. Your eyebrow raised curiously, wondering why some of the name was obscured. You also wondered why it seemed so familiar.

The text continued, dotting out some of the name again, "...prayed for the kids, having never met them before."

The name of the person seemed even more familiar. The screen faded back to the battle, and a puny 57 damage was dealt to Giygas. You let out a scoff, and prepared your thumbs to dish out commands to the chosen four, but halted when the screen faded back to black.

Again, the name was dotted out, but more of the letters were visible. Your eyes widened in disbelief. It.. couldn't be.. The mystery person "kept praying" as the in-game text said, and the battle opened back up. This time, a whopping 6,275 damage was inflicted on Giygas. The process repeated another time, the person prayed for the kids, having not met them before, and returned to the battle, and a massive amount of 13,293 damage was done this round.

The fourth time rolled around. And you couldn't believe your eyes. Your own name scrolled across the screen, completely uncensored. You couldn't help the wide grin that spread across your face, and you felt a little silly, even a little childish, but you set your controller aside, and clasped your hands together.

You prayed for the safety of the kids, having not met them before. You knew everything about these characters, but you had never met them before. But you still cherished their existence, and even though it was only a video game, you wanted the kids to win this fight. You prayed from the bottom of your heart and when the screen faded back to the battle, 32,946 damage was dealt to Giygas.

The character stats disappeared and the screen started to flicker. The red, swirling mass known as Giygas began to distort, and the sounds it made were truly frightening. Pokey appeared, to taunt you one final time, but disappeared like the coward he is. You kept your hands clasped together, staring wide-eyed as the almost seizure-inducing flashing of the universal cosmic destroyer faded to static, and then finally, nothing at all. Suddenly, a flash of Ness's family appeared, but only for a second. When all was said and done, you fought back a tear when you saw four robots collapsed on their sides.

"The War Against Giygas is over.."

A sigh of relief escaped your lips as four orbs of light floated from the robots. The orbs, which you could only assume to be the souls of the four children, floated through time, back into the future and returned to their appropriate vessels.

You smiled, triumphantly. It wasn't often that you yourself had a hand in defeating the final boss of a video game.


End file.
